


Being Famous Kinda Sucks Actually

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chloe has her own business, F/F, I LOVE MAKING NEW FICS BUT MY OTHERS WILL GET UPDATES!, Max is famous, Max is older then Chloe, My attempt at a slow burn but we'll see how slow I can make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Max is living her dreams. She's a famous photographer but she's starting to get tired of it all. Her life is.....alright but it certainly gets a lot better when she accidentally runs into a owner of a catering business
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Maxine Caulfield is living her dream life. She's finally a famous photographer after years of working her ass off but it's not that great. Yes she's doing what she loves but the things that she has to do on a daily basis just.....bothers her. When she was first starting out Max hoped she'll get sort of famous but no she got a bit too famous which bothers her. She'll love photography until the day she dies but recently she's just....unhappy whenever she picks up her camera. She wanted to do things old school but so many clients insisted she'd keep it digital so she was forced to get rid of her classic Polaird camera. She told herself just too say No but the money just kept coming as her student loans just disappeared one night but the money just 

Won't 

Stop

Coming 

Max has an idea to fic that, she's her own boss so the next job she takes she will do it for free. She normally doesn't like to argue but she will when it comes to being paid. It's a bit odd but Max NEEDS to regain some love she had in photography. It's a major help that she doesn't have anything booked for this month. It's very tempting for Max to just say No to whoever asks but she's just taking the jobs one day at a time. It does shock her a bit as she has a free month all to herself but Max isn't about to complain one bit. Thankfully she doesn't have to wait for her phone to ring 

"Hello is this Maxine Caulfield?" A women asks. 

She wants to just yell whenever someone uses her real name. She's told the press about a bajaillion times not to call her Maxine but nope. Assholes only care about her love life which is sadly pretty lame Max thinks 

"This is she." Max says. It's sort of late at night to be calling but Max can't sleep 

"Are you booked the 17th of this month?" She asks. Max swears she hears a bit of a Southern accent to her voice 

"Actually I'm not. Why are you asking for a appointment?" 

"Yes I am. My husband and I are renewing our vows and we'd be wondering if you can take pictures of the ceremony. We don't have much when it comes to many but we'll find a way too....." 

"Don't worry about the pay. First job I do is always free" A bit of a lie but she can't really sell the idea of her asking to do this for free 

"WONDERFUL!" The women screams and Max can't help but to smile that the lady is happy 

"Will you be able to attend? Your name is all over the paper and I'm surprised you're not booked that day." 

"I'm not complaining one bit. A day off is a day off." Max laughs and so does the women 

"Wonderful my name is Joyce Price by the way. I will send you the directions to our church. It's a bit of a drive but I hope you don't mind...." 

"Not at all Ma'am I'll be happy to attend. Congrats by the way" 

"Thank you so much! You're such a God send. I know it's a bit late but hiring a photographer is the last thing we had to do. Thank you so much Maxine!" Max doesn't want to change the mood and correct Joyce so she lets it go 

"Okay well I'll see you then?" 

"See you then Max, thank you once again!" Joyce hangs up the phone 

Max is practically jumping up and down that she's not going to get paid at this job. One look at her calendar and sees that the 17th is actually pretty close.....next week in fact. Max realized she didn't even ask where the women lives just the directions to her church but she sees that Joyce send her a message explaining everything. Max had to look a bit but she found out where exactly the church is. 

"Arcadia Bay Oregon.....see you soon Arcadia Bay Oregon....." Max says


	2. Wait you mean THE Max Caulfield is going to take photos here?

If you were to tell teenage Chloe Price that she would have her own business she'd laugh in your face. Chloe had not a single clue what she wanted to do in life and yet she just opened a business in less then a year. Her mom is a cook so Chloe thought _What the hell let me try cooking._ Which she did and holy shit was she good at it. She didn't really want to be a cook so she decided to have her own catering company. She got to see the world which was nice and she is her own boss which is REALLY nice because she could smoke a bowl at her job AND NOT GET TROUBLE! The most perfect job Chloe thinks 

During one of her jobs her business was hired at a local art gallery. Art galleries were never really Chloe's thing but when she got there holy shit was there so much people and they were all there too see one person. Maxine Caulfield was the name that everyone was talking about and Chloe wished she could've met her. Unfortunately Max showed up quickly and then left even quicker. It made Chloe a bit sad but she did see a glance of her and she was pretty. Not like how you'd call someone pretty and then forget they exist but pretty as in HOLY SHIT I GOT TO MET THIS PERSON 

After the place closed Chloe looked around the art gallery and saw a boat load of Maxine's pictures. They were all nice but Chloe just figured that something was a bit.....off. Like Maxine could've shot it better or something. Chloe doesn't know art isn't her thing. When she finally got home she could not get Maxine out of her mind so she decided to do some research. Mostly it's just her pictures that she took but nothing about who Maxine is but Chloe found out that Maxine prefers to be called Max and not Maxine so that's sort of a start? Sadly Chloe business wasn't hired again at the art gallery even though her catering company is one of the best but Chloe don't care. She was a LITTLE pissed off but oh well onto the next job 

"WHO IS CALLING ME AT THIS TIME!" Chloe yells and hops out of the shower that she's taking. Her place is hella nice but for a while now Chloe has been feeling a bit lonely and there's just so much one night stands Chloe can take. 

"Hey Mom" She asks a bit annoyed 

"Chloe dear me and David are renewing are vows." 

"Fantastic Mom" Chloe says getting more annoyed. Her relationship with her step douche is a bit sour and teenage Chloe would be proud of adult Chloe for still hating David 

"I did send you your invite but I never got an answer. You are coming right Chloe?" Joyce asks 

"Mom I dunno I'm hella busy lately" A total lie she was a whole month to herself as she will not be answering any calls at all. Chloe NEEDS a vacation 

"Please Chloe I want you to come....." Her relationship with her home is also a bit sour but teenage Chloe wouldn't like that adult Chloe hasn't patched things up with her mom

"Mom I......" Chloe felt bad for lying to her mom so she rolls her eyes and agrees to go

"Chloe that is amazing news! Also I would like to know if you can cater too. I'll pay you of course....." 

_UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T WANNA WORKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

Chloe wants to say but agrees to that too 

"Fantastic I'll see you then I love you Chloe." 

"Love you too Mom." Chloe hangs up the phone. She's been too a few weddings which is sort of nice? Chloe hasn't been sober at an actual wedding she can't stand the look of those two when they're in love and Chloe is all alone. 

**_A week later_ **

The drive to her home town is something Chloe thought wouldn't happen ever again if she's honest. She jumped on the opportunity to leave when she got the chance and never had a single itch to come home. She did miss her moms cooking which Chloe tried so hard to remake but it wasn't the same. After following some hella difficult directions to her church Chloe and her crew got to work setting everything up. She heard someone say something though which made Chloe actually smile and worked probably as hard as she ever worked before 

"I heard THE Maxine Caufield is coming here" One of her employees say 

"It's Max. She hates being called Maxine" Chloe says and orders her employee to get back to work even though they are already finished and are waiting for the guests to arrive. Was Chloe anxious to meet someone as famous as Max? Probably but was she nervous to meet Max? Also probably.......


	3. Wedding Vows Part 1

Was Chloe waiting for Max? Pfttttt nooooooooooo they haven't even met so why exactly is Chloe watching the entrance to the church like a hawk? Everything else is pretty much set with more guests arriving but Chloe sees that Max isn't here. She COULD of arrived and Chloe didn't see her but she didn't see someone carrying photography equipment. Maybe Max is lost? Chloe will find her.....Maybe Max just doesn't want to be here and she got cold feet? That will certainly make Chloe sad.......OKAY WHY IS CHLOE ACTUALLY GETTING SAD IF MAX DOESN'T SHOW UP? 

"Chloe can I see you for a second?" Her mom asks 

" ~~I'm waiting for Max Mom"~~

~~"You think Max is single?"~~

~~"WHY IS MAX RUNNING LATE"~~

~~"IS SHE LOST??????"~~

"Sure Mom....." It's not like Max is going to arrive RIGHT when Chloe stops watching the entrance? 

"Finally....." Max finally arrives at the church. She's all alone just like she likes it but there's no way she can carry all her photography equipment all by herself. Joyce only told her how exactly to get to the church so dress code was all up to Max. Which did nervous her as she hoped everyone else isn't wearing some kind of dress code while Max is wearing a suit. Dresses and Max doesn't work so she decided to put on a nice black dress shirt and a red jacket over it, some makeup but not to much. Wait should Max just leave and go put on a dress? Max is a bit early....she hopes because again Joyce only told her the directions to the church and nothing else. Will Max have to sign autographs? She doesn't mind it but not during a job. Certainly people will want to talk to her which again Max doesn't mind but not during a job. She's not getting paid which is a MASSIVE plus but she can't just change her face or say that the famous Max Caulfield isn't her and she's her twin who also likes to take photos......

Max snaps out of it and thankfully there's people around so Max asks them to help her carry her photography equipment. 

"Mom you look fantastic I need to get back and make sure everything is fine....." Chloe says. A bit of a lie but again Max hasn't arrived yet.....

"Yeah just put them over here please" Max tells the people where to put her equipment. Some people are in the way but Max asks them to kindly move so she can put down her equiment. No one has said anything to her, this town is small so maybe no one knows her....

"Hey you're Maxine Caulfield right?" 

Well shit.....

"That's me I'm so sorry but where's the bathroom?" Not a lie Max REALLY has to pee......

Max doesn't run towards the bathroom but she pretty much runs towards the bathroom 

Chloe returns outside of the church and sees photography equipment scattered everywhere. 

"Max Caulfield is here isn't she......" She asks someone and they just nod their head. Of course Chloe stopped watching the entrance for 2 seconds and Max just arrived......maybe Chloe can talk to her? Doubtful Max will probably be super busy......that sadness Chloe 

Max returns outside and sees more and more people have arrived 

"Christ how long was I in the bathroom for?" She asks herself which no one answers her 

"Hey don't touch that" Chloe says. Some kid that Chloe doesn't know is messing up with Max's photography equipment. He's just poking it and even though Chloe doesn't know shit about photography there's a sign that says 'Please don't touch' 

Thankfully Chloe is a rather scary looking women so the kid runs off and stops touching her equipment. Chloe looks around and hopes to run into Max before the ceremony can start but Max makes a beeline towards the catering. Can't work on a empty stomach 

Max looks around and sees quite a lot of food which is rather fancy for Max's liking. Max has no clue what any of this is and the names aren't really helping either. Max really doesn't want to just say fuck it and eat whatever this is so Max just shrugs her shoulders. It's not like Max doesn't want to try any of this it's just she certainly wants to know what exactly she's eating but no one is behind the table to help her. Max looks around and sees people talking and looking rather busy so there goes the food option. Might as well start working then.....

"Fuck where is she?" Chloe tells herself. She decides to wait a few more minutes just in case but those minutes go by rather quickly. One look over at the catering table and she sees no one is behind there so Chloe just rolls her eyes and goes to do her job. It wasn't Chloe's idea to do fancy food but her mother insisted and well what the customer wants the customer is going to get. Her employees are all talking to guests which would piss her off but she rather likes her employees. 

Max sees that someone has been poking with her photography equipment which makes her a bit mad but thankfully the cameras are just fine. Max would just be comfortable with her Polaroid but since she's at an event she must be as professional as possible. She ain't getting paid so she can take her wins when she can get them.....

"You're the photographer?" Someone about her age asks. 

"Sure am" Max is making sure everything is in the right order.

"When I found out THE Maxine Caulfield was going to be here I didn't believe it but here you are and might I say you are PRETTIER in person" 

"Thank You" It could be a bit unprofessional to not look at someone when they're talking to it's just Max doesn't do well when someone is flirting with her. Also the guy has the wrong parts anyway.....

"You busy after this?" He asks confidently he can pick up Max 

"Yes" Max says. She doesn't really like to lie but she's doing the best job she can to say she isn't interested in him 

"Well you mind if I come with? I know we don't know each other but trust me I can show you a good time. You look like you need it......" 

Before Max can actually tell this guy off the guy just mysteriously disappears. She sees the guy is smiling at her which is just completely odd. Max really can't say she's had a guy try and pick her up then just randomly walk away....

"Well that was awkward....."

"Sure was" Max says. Everything is in order all Max needs is to take pictures which she really needs to find Joyce and tell her what she wants pictures off.

"Mind if you take my photo?" 

"Sure" 

Max takes the first of many photos of the day. Max sees Joyce and what she assumes is her husband up on stage. 

"Thank you all for coming now can everyone please take your seats the ceremony will begin shortly" Thankfully Joyce walks off so Max can ask her what pictures she wants to take 

"Ma'am I promise you that's not going to kill you. You'll be fine" Chloe tells an elderly women whose unsure on what food she's about to digest 

"Are you sure sweetie?" 

"I promise you Ma'am you will be okay." Chloe assures the women 

"If it'd make you feel better hunny I'll eat it first" An older gentlemen walks over to the women and kisses her cheek. Chloe smiles thinking about her grandparents 

"Please" The women says. The man eats the food with no problem and the women smiles and eats it too. The two walk off hand in hand and Chloe really wishes she can find someone of her own. She does well in one night stands but can't remember the last time she had a girlfriend.....

"Thank you all for coming now can everyone please take your seats the ceremony will begin shortly" Chloe hears her moms announcement. Chloe looks around one last time and doesn't see Max. Maybe she'll be sitting next to her? Chloe prays to her Lady God hoping it's true but sadly she sees a name she doesn't even know. 

"Well......this sucks" Chloe says out loud not caring who hears her which some people did. Chloe thinks that she's rather stupid for wanting to meet Max before the ceremony cause then Max will be busy and so will Chloe. Then Max will leave to never be seen again and Chloe will miss out on meeting someone who she REALLY wanted to at least meet.......maybe have a one night stand? Is Max gay?.....Chloe should've did her research and see if Max is dating anyone. Wait of course she is.....they haven't even met but a celebrity like Max Caulfield isn't single......even though Max IS single and Max is currently looking at Chloe right now.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELL AT ME FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE YOU YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT ONE ;)


	4. Wedding Vows part 2

_I could've sworn I've seen this girl before.....gosh she sure is pretty_

"...You understand Max?" Joyce says. Thankfully Max is a good multi-tasker so she heard how Joyce wants the photos taken AND Max gets to stare at this bomb shell. Max can only see the back of this girls head but she sees that her hair is blue (which is Max's favorite picture) and long shoulders. As soon as Max nods saying she understood what Joyce wants Max goes to get her photography equipment ready BUT she has a plan to look at this girls face. Max IS the photographer for the event right? and even though this place is crowded Max can take pictures of the crowd. Which happens to involve blue hair girl AND she's sitting pretty close to the stage. SO Max can get pretty close to blue hair girl and take some good shots of the ceremony. 

_A+ plan Max.....A+ plan_

_This is gonna suckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

Chloe almost groans out-loud, still pissed that she didn't get to meet Max Chloe just wants to do her job. Leave, smoke a bowl and try to forget about Max Caulfield. 

_Least Mom looks pretty....._

Joyce Price is the first to walk on the stage while her husband David was already standing there waiting for her.

_Has David been standing there this whole time?_

Joyce starts to cry but Max takes the picture perfectly right before the tears start so it's a picture of Joyce smiling happily. Max rushes over and takes a picture of David who looks proud of his wife. Running in a suit is actually pretty easily as Max is grateful she didn't decide to wear a dress. Max uses her photography eye and catches blue haired girl mouthing some words to Joyce. 

_You look beautiful Mom._

Max reads. She doesn't know when exactly she could read lips but she could do it her entire live. 

_So Joyce is blue hair girls Mom? Interesting_

Max takes a photo of the crowd which blue haired girl IS in frame for but she's barley visible. Chloe caught Max running towards her side of the stage and sees Max taking a photo of the crowd. Chloe can't help but to smile as she catches Max before and after she takes the photo but the expression on her face never changes. Always smiling and looking proud of the shot she took....

_Fuck I gotta get closer to blue hair girl but not to close....._

Joyce and David start their vows while Max makes her way to blue hair girl but also using her third eye to make sure she doesn't miss anything between David and Joyce. 

_Is she walking towards me? No way she's just going to take more shots of the crowd.....which I'm front and center for......is she wearing a suit? I'm also wearing a suit......she looks adorable in that suit....._

Max takes a knee right near the front row while blue hair girl is 3 chairs away from Max. Max takes another shot of both David and Joyce right in the middle of their vows both smiling and almost crying. Max turns around and takes a shot of the crowd but this time blue hair girl is easily visible in. Chloe can barley pay attention to her mom and David doing their vows she needs to keep her eyes on Max so she can talk to her later. 

As the ceremony continues something in David's speech makes both Max and Chloe lock eyes with each other and not look away

"When I first saw you I knew I was in love. Call me crazy I know but I just had to get to know you. Your beautiful blue eyes were something I couldn't lay my eyes off. You're so patient with me. I know marrying you was the right decision even though Chloe doesn't think so." The crowd laughs at this but not Chloe. Max and Chloe are looking straight at each other. Both girls refuse to take their eyes off the other. Even though David just said Chloe's name Max didn't hear him she's stuck in how beautiful Chloe's eyes are. Chloe can't stop looking at the dorky freckles that are all over Max's face. She makes a mental note to try and count them but she keep loses count due to just how beautiful Max is. 

What she's about to do is gonna break Chloe's heart but she does it anyway. Chloe moves her head over towards the stage saying 'Yes you are beautiful and yes this hurts me to do so but you gotta take your amazing pictures' Max mouths 'Thanks' to Chloe and finally stops staring at the blue hair girl. 

**An hour later**

The vows are complete and the crowd erupts into cheers. Max knows she'll make up for the missing pictures that she took but she just can't stop thinking about Chloe as once again the both of them locked eyes for a second time. Max can't help but to blush a little while Chloe winks at Max. 

_So she's the one for these fancy foods.....something we can talk about hopefully.....gotta make some time for blue hair girl_

Guests are hovering towards both Max and Chloe as people are asking to take pictures and people are asking Chloe about the food. 

"Maxine! You did a wonderful job!" Joyce says gleefully too Max. 

"Thank you, congrats by the way" Max doesn't really tell Joyce that she was busy staring at her cutie of a daughter. 

Some guests interrupt their conversation as Joyce goes to talk to her assumed family and Max goes to take some pictures of the event. Guests laughing, smiling, eating and just having a good time in general. 

Chloe and her staff has to serve quite a few people as Chloe looks sight of Max which does make her sad but after what just happened between the two of them she's okay with it. 

_So is Max gay.......gonna have to say yes after whatever that was......_

As the day turns into night Chloe doesn't lose her smile at all. Max has taken about a thousand pictures and she is exhausted. Most of the guests have already left while Joyce and David are taking too Chloe 

"With the amount of pictures Maxine took I feel awful for not paying her." Joyce says 

"Wait Max isn't getting paid for this?" Chloe says absolutely shocked 

_Fuck she took so many pictures too.....I feel bad....._

"That's what she said first job is always free. I'm going to put so many nice reviews on her website....." 

Chloe grins a little but she sees that some of her staff is carrying the photography equipment away. 

"Uh hold down the fort please" Chloe doesn't even wait for an answer as she follows her employees 

"Have you guys seen Max?" Chloe asks really hoping Max hasn't left already 

_She can't leave already....we had a moment...._

Her employees shake their heads as Chloe wants to just scream. Of course she miss read the entire thing Max was just staring at her......because she could Chloe doesn't know and now she's mentally kicking herself. Max is gone and Chloe didn't even get to ask how her day was. At least she didn't cry during the ceremony? NOW Chloe is going to cry Max is gone and back to being a kick ass celebrity.....

Chloe fishes out a cigarette from her pocket and lights it when her phone rings. She rolls her eyes and checks it but what she sees makes her smile again 

On her catering website there's a new review that was just made a few seconds ago.

 ** _Max 'Never Maxine' Caulfield-_** I was hired as a photographer for a event that this catering company was catering for. All though I didn't actually try any of their food the way the helped the customers was something I couldn't help but to take photos for. Just the way they didn't mind answering as many questions they were asked they never stopped smiling and always told their customers to have a Priceless day. I would love to meet the owner of Priceless Catering soon :) 7 out of 5 stars

_Oh......well that's.....AWESOME!_

Chloe orders her employees to clean up as she is leaving early. She rushes over to the hotel she is staying at and opens up her laptop. Chloe already has an idea on how to get into contact with Max 

She replies on Max's amazing comment and spends 30 minutes trying to think of a response. Bit too long and there is a chance Max isn't in to her but what the hell Chloe needs to take a chance 

**_Chloe Price Owner-_ **

Hello this is the owner you're speaking too. I saw you take photos during the ceremony and might I say you're attention to detail is just.....beautiful. Your comment made my day ~~also the part where we stared at each other as the whole word ceased to exist~~ and would love to maybe take you out to a drink to show you my thanks. If you're not interested no hard feelings. Can't pass up the opportunity to talk to THE Max Caulfield now can I? ;) 

Hope to see you soon. Feel free to look us up on Facebook or Instagram if you want to speak to the owner separately. 

_And now we wait......_


	5. When can I see you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max text each other......not realizing that they're both staying at the exact same hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLOW BURNS ARE SO STUPID BTW D:

Chloe lies down and her eyes are glued to her cellphone. It's been about an hour since she told Max to contact her on Instagram or Facebook but she hasn't had a reply yet. 

_Maybe she's busy? She is famous as hell....._

Chloe decides to roll up a blunt while she waits. She waits about 30 more seconds then yells in a pillow 

_Ughhhhhhhhhhh Max doesn't want to talk to me. She's going to go back to being an amazing celebrity n shit while I be single n alone n sad......what about that moment we had?_

While she smokes Chloe remembers the moment those two had. It had to mean something when Max and Chloe locked eyes with each other and refused to look away during her moms speech about love. Chloe looks over and sees that it's almost 5 in the morning. 

_Holy shit it's late....._

Chloe waits about 20 more minutes and decides to wait just in case. When those 20 minutes fly a frustrated Chloe rubs one out and falls asleep. She may or may not pictured Max going down on her. 

**The next day**

Max wakes up to her phone ringing. She looks around for her phone trying her best not to open her eyes cause if she does then she can't close them again which means she can't go back to sleep. So thankfully Max does find her phone without barley looking and sees that someone is calling her. She can't see the number so she decides to accept the call anyway not really caring whose calling her so early in the morning 

"Hello is this Maxine Caulfield?" A mans voice says 

_Please don't be calling me about a job. I have a month off for fucks sake...._

"This is she" Max says in a tired and groany voice 

"Ah yes this is the principal of Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay Oregon. I was wondering if you'll be able to do a job taking photos for our senior class this year. We can pay you handsomely of course" 

"FIRST JOB IS FREE" Max spits out as soon as she heard money. 

"I see......and are you free this week?" He asks 

"I am." Taking pictures of a senior class normally doesn't last long for Max. She does think this town has got its own touch and will love to explore some of it since she has a whole month to herself 

"Wonderful well we must insistent on paying for your plane ticket...." 

Max cuts him off "Actually I was hired to take some pictures of an event in Arcadia Bay so I'm already here actually" 

"That's great news Maxine! So when are you thinking about showing up? The sooner the better of course...." 

"I can do it next week if that's okay with you" Max says. She's wide awake now which makes her sad but she has an idea and can't wait to put it into action 

"Excellent! Well seen you then Maxine!" The man hangs up 

Max thinks the guy was a bit too excited about the job but she's had worst experiences the amount of times she was 'hired' to do a job and it just turned out to be some werido who wanted Max to take his pictures was a lot but her plan will hopefully work to make sure that doesn't happen here. She really hopes her plan works......

Chloe was already awake for about an hour now. She really can't remember why the hell she's awake so early but she tried and tried to go back to sleep so she just gave up. She wanted to smoke a morning cigarette but she's trying to quit. She's gotten pretty close to quit smoking cigarettes she's lasted about a month until she caved so that's.....progress. She wants to order room service since Max still hasn't texted her. She's not really angry she's more upset that she over thought the moment that they had so she decides to order some food......A LOT of food......

She looks at the menu and honestly it all looks hella good. She wants to order everything even though she ain't gonna eat all of it. So that's exactly what Chloe does, she's a big girl and she has a lot of money to spend so why can't she spend it on herself? This is a sad moment for Chloe here

While she waits she hears her phone vibrate and almost doesn't even want to look at it. She knows it's not Max so whoever the hell is texting her is just going to piss her off. She waits about 15 seconds until she checks it. 

What it could be Max texting her? 

Maxi-Mo997- **_Hi_ _is this Chloe Price? It's Max Caulfield btw ._** Max remembers seeing Chloe's name on the website she texted yesterday. Even though she left in a hurry last night she did get the name of the catering company. One quick Google search and nice review later here she is hopefully texting the pretty girl she met last night 

The smile that's on Chloe's face when she reads the Instagram messages.....Chloe knows it's going to be a good day. Should she decide to be cool and wait? She did wait for Max last night but didn't get a response? 

Priceless Catering Company- **_Text me on my personal IG account_**

Chloe texts Max a link to her Instagram account and waits. Chloe can't remember the last time she felt this anxious for a text message but here she is smiling like a complete loser waiting for a text from Max. 

Maxi-Mo997- **_Chloe?_**

PriceChloe4206969- **_Max?_** Chloe clicks on Max's account and doesn't see a profile picture. The account barley has any pictures but is following a lot of people with some following her back. A bit odd Chloe thinks but she's texting an actual celebrity so maybe she doesn't want people to find out this is her private account? 

Maxi- Mo997- _**Sorry if this is awkward this is my personal account. Can't have the creeps find out ya know?**_

PriceChloe4206969- _**Understandable dude. Man it's so good to hear from you.** ~~I totally wasn't waiting for you to text me.....~~_

Maxi-Mo997- **_Glad you understand Chloe :)_**

Chloe smiles at the smiley face. Even though she hates emojs she lets this one past for now. 

**_~~Soooo whatcha doinggggggg~~ _ **

**_~~How are you~~ _ **

**_~~Can we date~~ _ **

~~_**What did last night mean to you?** _ ~~

~~_**OMG I'M TEXTING A CELEBRITY** _ ~~

Chloe groans at her failed texts. She honestly doesn't think she'd get this far....as she starts to type one more text Max texts her 

Maxi-Mo997- **_So I wanted to ask you something. It's a bit forward and I totally understand if you say no but I'm staying in Arcadia Bay for a week and I got a job offering to take pictures at a place called Blackwell Academy but since I don't know this area at all I was wondering if you'll be able to show me around? Feel free to say no I just.....yeah feel free to say no......_**

Chloe stares at the text message. Absofuckinglutely she's going to say Yes but she wonders if Max was going to say something else. She waits for a few seconds hoping Max will ask it but she doesn't 

PriceChloe4206969- _**Absofuckinglutley I'll show you around. Whens the job?**_

Maxi-Mo997- **_Next week_**

_I gotta wait a full week to see Max again. UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH fine......we could get to know each other tho still unsure if she's gay or not....._

PriceChole4206969- **_Aw but that means I'd have to wait a week to see you......how about we get drinks and I can show you around earlier then expected ;)_**

Chloe presses send 

Is proud of herself that she's talking to Max 

Also she was a bit forward with Max.....

A girl she just sorta met yesterday......

A girl who may or may not be gay......

A GIRL WHO SHE WAS WAY TOO FORWARD WITH! Chloe winces realizes her fuck up and almost throws her phone but she sees Max is texting her response. 

This is it for Chloe Max isn't going to be interested and tell her to fuck off. Chloe is going to die alone all sad that she messed things up with Max. 

Maxi- Mo997- **_I don't drink but I read that the carnival is about an hour drive? Wanna go?_**

Chloe rereads the message about 9999999 times. 

_Max just said she wanted to go to the carnival....with me?.....did I die and this is the Devils way of messing with me......_ Chloe checks her pulse and looks outside just to make sure she isn't in Hell. _Okay I'm alive........MAX WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME ON A DATE BUT MAYBE NOT A DATE!_

Chloe starts to dance in complete joy. All by herself....not realizing that her room service has arrived......still smiling like a loser. Chloe dances for about a minute until she gets out of breath. She blames her cigarette smoking but Chloe hasn't been the most athletic person. 

Chloe makes sure that she is in fact still alive and thinks of the most awesome response to Max's carnival question 

PriceChloe4206969- **_I'd love to Max :)_**

_Nice one Chloe......_

Asking Chloe out to the carnival was the MOST anxiety-written thing Max has ever done. She's done 100s of jobs, spoken publicly about her work but asking a girl out who Max stared at during a speech about love? If Chloe took a while to answer Max she was pretty sure her heart was about to just pack its bags and jump out of her chest.....BUT she said yes! 


	6. Plans Change

Max can't help but to smile whenever she gets a message from Chloe. They've been talking about pretty much anything that comes to mind as they're not running out of things to talk about. They also have a lot of things in common which Max REALLY likes about Chloe. 

Both love the color blue 

Both love waffles instead of pancakes 

Both love the movie Blade Runner 

Both used to dress up as pirates when they were kids 

Both love their jobs even if Max hates how famous she is 

Max is starting to get a hungry so she decides to order some room service. 

"Hi yes can I get an order of waffles with extra bacon please?" 

"You can but the wait will take a while. Someone decided to order everything from our menu." 

"Oh that's okay um how long will the wait be?" 

"About an hour Ma'am" 

"Oh......you know what I decided to just get something else then" Max hangs up the phone a bit angry. She really wanted some waffles and now some asshole decided to order the entire menu. She could wait but waiting an hour for some waffles??? 

Maxi-Mo997- **_OMG YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS BUT SOME ASSHOLE DECIDED TO ORDER THEN ENTIRE MENU AT THE HOTEL I'M STAYING AT! NOW I GOTTA GO OUT TO GET MY WAFFLES AND I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

Max slumps down on her bed and blows out some hair that's in her face _I should get a haircut....._

PriceChloe4206969- **_DUDE THAT'S SO CRAZY WHAT AN ASSHOLE!_**

It doesn't even cross Chloe's mind that SHE'S the asshole who ordered the entire menu. She's currently in food heaven eating all of this amazing food.....it's too much but Chloe don't care. 

Max giggles at Chloes text and gets out of bed. She looks herself in the mirror and sees that her looks aren't that decent but Max needs her waffles. She walks out of her room and accidentally slams the door. Max and Chloe rooms aren't next to each other but Chloe is about 3 doors down from Max and jumps at the loud bang 

PriceChloe4206969- _ **SOME ASSHOLE JUST SLAMMED THE DOOR N IT SCARED ME DUDE! WHO ACCIDENTALLY SLAMS THE DOOR AT A HOTEL!**_

Max is honestly so happy that Chloe is texting her the thought doesn't cross her that SHE'S the asshole who just slammed the door. 

**One waffle adventure/haircut later**

Max returns to her hotel and decides to surprise Chloe with her haircut for tomorrows sort of kind of date at the carnival. Max is actually quite excited to go even though she barley knows Chloe n yet she knows she's going to have a good time tomorrow. Maybe she's overthinking things and shouldn't be this excited? Well Max can't help BUT to feel excited. 

PriceChloe4206969- _**MAD MAX CALL AN AMBULANCE!**_

Cue Max freaking out in 

3

2

1

Maxi-Mo997- **_CHLOEWHAT'SWRONGAREYOUOKAYI'LLCALL911WHEREDOYOULIVEAREYOUOKAY_**

Max shouldn't panic maybe Chloe is okay? OR MAYBE SHE'S NOT OKAY AND SOMETHING IS WRONG! WHAT IF CHLOE IS DEAD AND MAX CAN'T GO TO THE CARNIVAL WITH HER TOMORROW! WHAT IF A TORNADO DESTROYED THE HOTEL THAT'S SHE'S STAYING AT! IS CHLOE OKAY??????

PriceChloe4206969- **_Dude loving that you're worried about me. I'm totally okay I'm just in a food coma atm......_**

_CHLOES OKAY! YAY_

Maxi-Mo997- _**YOU HAD ME WORRIED THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG CHLOE ALSO WHAT DOES ATM MEAN!**_

Okay maybe Max might be a little mad at Chloe.....

PriceChloe4206969- **_Aweeee I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow then Maxi ;)_**

Max is no longer mad at Chloe 

PriceChloe4206969- **_Atm means at the moment btw. You do know what btw means right Max???_**

Maxi-Mo997- **_Bite me Chloe_**

Chloe laughs at the text and an evil smile forms on her face. _Should I tease her?_ Chloe thinks to herself for about 10 seconds until she gets her answers 

PriceChloe4206969- **_Very tempting Max ;)_**

A blush starts to form on Max's cheek. She's going to have to control her blushing around Chloe.....

**The next day**

Max and Chloe continued texting to each other late into the night. When Max got angry she decided to order takeout while Chloe was so full she barley ate anything else after her rather large breakfast she had. The two continued to text back and forth and as the night turned into day Max instantly got out of bed and got ready. The two haven't talked about their carnival plan that much so Max shoots Chloe a text asking what time they should go and whose car to take. Max takes a rather amazing shower and looks at the clothes that she brought. 

Max didn't really bring any fancy clothes minus the suit that she wore but Max didn't really consider to wear something nice. She's going out to the carnival....with a friend.....a friend who she stared at during a speech about love......a friend who Max totally didn't stalk her Instagram and saw a bunch of pictures of Chloe......Chloe in her cooking apron.....Chloe with her employees all smiling at some kind of bar......Chloe and her mom together.......Chloe all by herself singing karaoke drunk as a kite......Chloe laughing her ass off at some dude who failed to do a skate trick.....Chloe doing the peace sign at the Great Wall Of China.......

Max sort of wishes she had pictures on her Instagram so Chloe can see her. They only met that one time and even though they gotten to know each other quite well what if Chloe thinks Max is kind of ugly? She does have a lot of freckles wish she hates. Her hair is a dorky brown color. Her eyes are blue. To top the cake Max is a celebrity and Chloe probably isn't into celebrities......at least she's not a Hollywood actress or she'd have to wear disguises everywhere she goes BUT she does have a rather strong body guard WHICH MAX TOTALLY WASN'T STARING AT HER MUSCLES THAT SHOWED ON HER IG PICS......

Max checks and sees that Chloe left her on read which is totally cool......totally.......Max isn't nervous......

Max walks around the room trying to think of an excuse to why Chloe left her on read. _She's just busy........she does own her own catering company......_

It is rather early in the morning and maybe Chloe is just waking up? She'd have to wait a whole 2 hours until she gets an answer from Chloe 

**_PriceChloe4206969- Max I'm so sorry dude but I can't make it today. Some shit went down with my mom and I gotta be there for her. I'm so sorry Max but idk if I'll be able to text you today..... I'll explain later I promise_ **

_Oh well that.....sucks....._

Max totally understands and is glad Chloe didn't ditch on her but she can't help but to be a bit disappointed. 

Maxi-Mo997- **_Chloe it's totally okay I understand. Text me whenever you get the chance and I hope things with your mom are okay. I didn't talk to her that much but she seems very sweet. Like you :)_**

"Crap what the hell am I going to do now....." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wanted to write Pricefield at the carnival I had to make things back into a slow burn and I'm sorry :(   
> But I may have a new series coming up pretty soon actually ;)


	7. I told you he was an asshole Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the end notes for a surprise ;)

To say that Max was upset is a understatement. She was really looking forward to hanging out with Chloe today but now due to whatever reason she can't. 

_Well I hope she's not going to flake out of next week...._

Max looks in the mirror at her new haircut. Her hair was normally short but now its even shorter with most of it shaved off. She really likes this new look on her but now she can't help but to get a little upset. Once she leaves this nice little town Max Caulfield is back to being famous and having jobs pretty much daily....

_Fuck....._

Max sits down on her bed and wonders what the hell she should do now......

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS AN ASSHOLE MOM!" After a long drive from the hotel Chloe arrived at her childhood home. Her mom Joyce is a complete wreck after she found her husband David cheating on her with another women. 

"I know you did Chloe...." Chloe hands her mom a tissue so she can wipe some of her tears away 

"Where is he? I'm gonna kick his ass....." _Well there goes me trying to keep it together for Mom....._

"Chloe he's a former solider....." 

"So what? A quick kiss in the dick and he'll be down to my size...." Chloe says but can't help but to smile that she finally gets to kick David in the dick 

"No fighting please....the two of you fought and fought and I'm tired of it." Joyce goes to get some alcohol but Chloe stops her 

"No drinking, you can't control yourself" 

"Please hunny....let me have this....." Joyce tries to give her daughter some puppy dog eyes but it fails 

"Nope. Now we're going to talk about how big of an asshole he is when I cook. You sit there and look pretty." Chloe smirks and walks in the kitchen to prepare a meal 

"I loved how you took up my love for cooking sweetie....." Joyce can't help but to smile when she sees her daughter in the kitchen doing something she loves 

"Well I am sorta good at this so I thought what the hell why not....."

As the minutes tick by mother and daughter talk about life but of course Joyce had to bring up if she's seeing anyone 

"Well I...it's complicated....." Chloes unsure if she should bring up Max. They aren't really dating and Chloe is unsure if Max even likes her but when they stared at each other during Joyces speech about love.....Chloe can't help but to smile when she thinks about Max 

"You're blushing sweetie" Joyce points out. Also she blushes when she thinks of her too......

"I.....I am not...." Chloe tries to hide her blush. 

"Well you can talk to me baby....about anything. I approve of your sexuality you know. You're my daughter and I love you...." Joyce can't help but to tear up loving the time they're spending together 

"Jeez mom keep the mushy shit to yourself. You're gonna make me cry....." Chloe finishes the meal she's made and hands her mom a plate 

"You made me waffles Chloe?" Joyce says 

"Yeah, you remember that one time I tried to make them but I put way too much butter and the whole thing was just a complete mess? Well guess this is me saying your daughter grew up and can make waffles." Chloe chows down on the waffles and instantly gets pushed into a hug. 

"Christ Mom" Chloe almost drops her plate but she puts the plate down and hugs her mom 

"Thank you Chloe.....I love you" Joyce says and starts to tear up again 

"Love you too Mom. Guess I'll tell you about the girl I like...." 

"You don't have to sweetie. You can talk about it whenever you feel like it...." Joyce ends the bear hug and lets Chloe believe 

"No no I wanna talk its just....complicated you know that photographer you hired?" 

"Maxine Caulfield?" 

"It's Max Caulfield and well.....we had a moment." Chloe can't help but to blush thinking about what happened 

"A moment?" Joyce says confused 

"Yeah we uh.....you gave a speech about how it was love at first sight and we just stared at each other. We didn't stop staring until I had to tell her to take pictures of the event and yeah it was......beautiful in a way. I know we didn't know each other but long but we're texting on Instagram and we were supposed to go to the fair today actually but you called me and yeah.....she's.....amazing. But she's a celebrity so she'll forget about me once she leaves next week...." Chloe just twiddles her thumbs trying not to be upset about it 

"She's not going to forget about you Chloe have you talked to her about that moment?" 

"Not really we're just getting to know each other....." 

"Okay well you should probably ask her how she feels Chlo. She saw you while there was about 300 people at the event Chloe, and when she saw you she saw complete beauty." 

"Okay I am hot but still.....am I crazy that I can't stop thinking about her?" 

"Not at all Chloe, when you love someone you just know. Regardless if the two of you have a long history together.....just talk to her sweetie. Its getting pretty late I'll be okay Chloe...." 

"I can talk to her here Mom....I wanna stay up in my room if that's okay...." 

"Of course it is Chloe, you're always welcome to stay here. I'd want an invite to the wedding....." 

"MOM!" Chloe gets up and a blush is starting to form on her cheeks 

She goes to walk upstairs but before she goes she tells her mom goodnight. 

When Chloe walks up the staris she can't help but to feel childhood nostalgia. Her childhood was pretty good but it took a complete U-turn when her dad was killed by a drunk driver. Chloe forced herself into trying to cook and when she found out she was good at it cooking pretty much took up Chloes time. Sure she'd hang out with friends but she barley had time for herself. To remember herself, to remember.....her dad. Chloe starts to tear up until she makes sit to her room. The 'Stay Away' sign is still there which earns a smile by Chloe. 

She opens the door and sees that nothing has changed. Band posters, graffiti, beer bottles, messy clothes everywhere. 

"Mommas home" Chloe can't help but to smile when she looks at this mess. It's a complete mess but its Chloes mess.....

PriceChloe4206969- **Can we talk Max?**

Chloe texts while she looks carefully around her room and remembers memories that she had. Some good, a lot of bad but it's alright, it's who Chloe is. She's rather shocked when her phone rings pretty much instantly 

Maxi-Mo997- **Of course Chloe :)**

PriceChloe4206969- **I mean can we call....I wanna hear you voice. If you don't want to that's okay I understand sry for being dumb....**

_UGH NICE GOING CHLOE YOU WANT TO HEAR HER VOICE???? HOW CREEPY IS THAT!_

_YEAH IF YOU COULD JUST FUCK OFF ANXIETY THAT'D BE NICE......_

_I SHOULDN'T OF TEXTED THAT UGH!_

_WHAT IF SHE WANTS TO HEAR MY VOICE THO!_

_NO THAT'S JUST WEIRD....BETTER TYPE OUT AN APOLOGY!_

PriceChloe4206969- **Okay I just want to apologize what I meant was....**

As Chloe is typing out her response she sees Max texted her back 

Maxi-Mo997- **Sure Chloe no problem. I trust you won't give any weirdos my number.....**

Under that message is a phone number for her to call 

_Wait she trusts me.....that's.......AWESOME SAUCE!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys a surprise yesterday and here it is. If you're a fan of my writing then today is gonna be a good day for you because since today is my birthday I decided to give you all a surprise! Every single one of my fics (Even all but one of my one shots I can make work) will get an update today! I know it's going to be a lot but this is my thank you for ya'll for reading my fics.   
> Thank you <3


	8. Your voice is really pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max talk....which is also the first time they're hearing the other persons voice.....they're not nervous....not at all.....

Both girls are feeling nervous at the moment. They haven't said a single word to each other minus the texts they've sent and they're seconds away from hearing the others voice for the first time ever. The call connects but no one says a word, _UGH SAY SOMETHING!_

_SHE DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!_

_SHE'S GONNA HANG UP!_

"Ch-Chloe....?" Max breaks the silence. Her first word she's said to the owner of Priceless Catering Company....

"It's good to hear you voice Max....." Chloe says. Their hearts are pretty much beating out of there chests but hearing the others voice is.....nice 

"You too Chloe.....is your heart about to explode too?" A laugh. Max laughs and Chloe needs to hear more of it 

"You have no idea Mad Max. I'm at my moms house everything is okay by the way step douche is an actual dude. MAN WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT. And I dunno I'm feeling....anxious? If that's the right word but yeah.....here I am lying down in my childhood bed and my childhood home talking to a celebrity, life is strange that way.....I apologize if I'm talking to much I'm just REALLY nervous at the moment cause we kinda had a moment back at the wedding and I was wondering like if you felt what I did too? I know my moms speech was about love at first sight and I'm not like IN LOVE with you but I kinda am actually? I dunno like it's sort of crazy because you made a nice review about me which was amazeballs and holy shit I'm talking too much I'm sorry Max....." Chloe is sort of expecting Max to just hang up right there but she checks and sees she's still on the phone. _WELL I JUST TALKED MAX'S EAR OFF....._

_Its kind of cute that she ranted like that.....wait did she say she was kind of in love with me?_

"Hey Chloe?" 

_Here comes the 'you talk too much'...._

"Yeah?" 

"Glad you thought we had a moment too....." Max says 

"I'm not that famous by the way....." Max points out 

"Dude you're like on EVERY camera magazine out there. I'm pretty sure if I Google camera I'll get a picture of you" Max once again and its starting to become Chloe's favorite noise 

"Okay I guess I am pretty famous....but I don't want to be you know?" 

"Whys that?" 

"Taking photos is my life's dream. It's the only thing I was ever good at and I'm glad my name is out there but there's so many other great photographers out there. It feels like I'm stealing their spotlight. The paparazzi always knowing where you are, a billion photos are taken about you, so many personal questions about your life is too much. Oh and don't get me started on how many times I've told them It's Max not Maxine and yet they still use Maxine....." Max sighs a little 

"I hear you Max......what about the money? Mom said she didn't pay you but you took a lot of photos that day...." 

"I lied and said the first job I do was free. The amount of money galleries just threw at me was nice at first but so many wanted to show my work and at first I refused to say No but now it's just......Chloe I'm worth 8.7 million dollars. That's NUTS I don't even know what to do with that much money so it's just sitting there.....untouched probably....." 

"HOLY SHIT MAX YOU'RE RICH!" Chloe shouts totally missing out that the fact Max said she doesn't want the money 

"I am....." Max says 

"You can buy WHATVER you want Max....." 

"I could" 

"MAN YOU CAN BUY A GIRAFEE!" 

_Well that's not what I thought she'd say...._

"What would I do with a giraffe Chloe?" Max laughs a little 

"I dunno fed it n shit....okay maybe not a giraffe but you know what I mean." 

"Yeah" Max says a bit annoyed Chloe just skipped over the fact she said she don't want the money 

"Did I do something wrong Max? Your yeah seemed a bit....mad...." _Anddddd here I am over analyzing everything.....it was going so well too....._

"No you didn't Chloe....I'm sorry my yeah shouldn't of been that bitchy. I just hate that I'm famous....." 

"Why?" 

_I just explained it....._ "Because Chloe I said there's other photographers out there and I feel like I'm hogging their spotlight...." 

"No no I heard that part Max. I want to know why you hate being famous?" 

_What is going on right now......_

"I'm confused...."

"You said you feel like you're taking other photographers spotlight right?" 

"I....." Max has no clue where Chloe is taking this 

"Because they're my collages....." 

"Are they? Max you said it yourself the media doesn't hear when you said you prefer Max instead of Maxine. The asshole paparazzi harass you asking you personal questions....what I'm getting at it sounds like you're being used for you work Max. Dude you're 100 percent right if the other photographers are good enough then yeah absolutely they deserve a spotlight but it sounds like no one cares about them and they're focused on you Max....." 

"You lost me Chloe....." 

"You said you hate being famous but you continue to take photos you could just quit but you don't Max. Your love of photography is getting ruined by pretty much everyone. You sound very un-happy and hell tell me that I'm wrong but the photos you took before and the photos recently aren't the same Max....they're well.....I don't want to say it....." Chloe stops talking 

"Please Chloe finish your sentence....." Max pretty much begs 

_She's gonna hate me for this....._

"It just seems off Max. Like you could've taken a better shot. When I look at your shots before your name was pretty much everywhere photography related and now too me it seems like your love of photography is.....dead." Chloe says and prepares to get a mouthful saying how wrong she is. Chloe just sits there waiting for a response but she doesn't hear one. In fact Max just hangs up the phone..... _well I just ruined everything......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YOU! YES YOU LOOK AT ME! ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME? GOOD BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME   
> DO  
> NOT  
> WORRY  
> I  
> HAVE  
> A  
> PLAN  
> TRUST  
> ME!  
> :)


	9. This wasn't what I was expecting.....

_What.....what the fuck just happened. Geez nice job Chloe you just had to say that....._

Chloe is just sitting there completely stunned, she's said it so quickly. She didn't even stutter..... _I should've kept my mouth shut......I'm so stupid...._

Chloe wants to cry her eyes out, smoke her entire stash, cry some more, binge eat, hate herself, cry some more again.....

Chloe's phone vibrates so she instantly checks it and sees a message from Max. _What the hell she hung up on me now she texts me? Fucking Chloe what if something happened and Max had to hang up the phone? Nice job overthinking stupid....._

_**Maxi-Mo997-** _ **I'm sorry I just hanged up on you like that. What you said inspired me....**

Chloe sees a picture under the text and can't help but to smile. _That wasn't what I was expecting....._

Max is sitting on her bed holding up a piece of paper that simply says 'You're right' and she's smiling. Like REALLY smiling..... _Awe Max got a new haircut.....cute_

After hearing what Chloe said a lightbulb went off in Max's head. She was right her love for photography is dead. She tried to make excuse after excuse on why the shots she took wasn't the best. The lighting was off, her hands moved, a random light would show up when in reality Maxs' photos had no passion at all. She hasn't smiled after she took a photo, she just took them. When Max was little she always loved the photos she took, always had the same smile on her face and she was proud of it too. Now it's not the same, she had to meet deadline after deadline, so many people told Max 'We want this picture' or 'we want more of this' never 'this shot isn't that great or 'you could've done better'. At first that's all she got, she hated the fact that people told her shots weren't that great but as she grew in popularity she can't remember the last time she got constructive criticism. This girl she barley knows she said something to Max that really.....inspired her. 

Chloe has to remind herself to calm down and breath again. Max scared the shit out of her but to see her smile like that and to say that she was right well it wasn't what Chloe was expecting. 

PriceChloe4206969- _Fuck dude you scared me. Can I call you back?_ Chloe's hands can't stop shaking when she texts. Still nervous as shit she waits for a responce.....

**_Maxi-Mo997-_ ** **Actually Chloe can you wait about an hour or two? I know it's late at night but there's something I gotta do......**

PriceChloe4206969- _Yeah no problem dude.....can we text?_

**_Maxi-Mo997-_ No Chloe I'm so sorry! I need to do this.....I'll text you when I'm free. I promise :) **

Chloe is of course a bit sad that her and Max can't text but she wonders what Max is doing. Should she stay up? Chloe wants too and she tries too but a few minutes later while she's laying in her still comfy childhood bed Chloe doses off. 

"Alright Max....you can do this....." Max tries to tell herself in the mirror but she's nervous. She's REALLY nervous but what she's about to.....she has to. She sort of wishes Chloe was with her....she gave her advice and now Max is running with it. 

**The next morning**

Chloe swears pretty much every swear word she can think of when she sees she fell asleep. Hearing the 'Fucks' 'Damns' 'Assholes' 'Cunts' from her daughter Joyce knocks on the door. 

"Come in mother of mine...." Chloe's tried and can't really find her phone which pisses her off 

"Thank you daughter of mine, anyways have you seen the news? It's about Max....." 

"MAX????? IS SHE OKAY? DID SOMEONE HURT HER???? I SWEAR TO GOD MOM!" Chloe yells and has absolutely no clue why she's so worried about Max. _I'LL STAB A BITCH IF SOMEONE HURTED MAX! SHE WAS SO MYSTEROIUS LAST NIGHT!_

"She's fine sweetie, you should come see this...." Joyce beckons Chloe to follow her which Chloe does and she totally doesn't think of ways to get away with stabbing a bitch if someone hurt Max.....sweet adorable Max.....sweet CUTE Max......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See told ya'll I had a plan and there's an reason why this chapter is so short cause next chapter? Let's just say..... ;)


	10. Why did you do this?

**Star of the photography world Maxine Caulfield has announced her retirement. When asked if she'll ever return she said 'We'll see' no reason was mentioned to why she retired.**

"What the fuck" Chloe says stunned. 

"Why would she do this?" 

"That's so dumb of her"

"Seriously why would she do this?" 

PriceChloe4206969- _**Dude what the hell??? Call me as soon as you get this**_

Chloe texts and expects that she has to wait a while for Max's answer but that doesn't happen as Chloe's phone rings. Her not expecting Max to call her so quickly almost drops her phone but she catches it right in time 

"Dude what the hell??? Are you crazy? You can't retire? Max what the HELL?" Chloe says while her heart is racing 

"Hey Chloe" Max says but she doesn't sound upset or mad she sounds.....happy? 

"Don't hey Chloe me, what's going on Max?????" Chloe is VERY worried right now 

"You happened Chloe, you were right I don't love photography anymore. The stress of all this got to me, I don't smile when I take a picture, I don't look and think I could've done the shot better I just.....take it. I'm not happy anymore and its because of you" Max says 

"YOU'RE NOT HAPPY BECAUSE OF ME???? I'M SORRY MAX I DIDN'T MEAN...." Chloe's heart is about to just jump out of her body in about 10 seconds.....

"No no no Chloe calm down, breathe" Max orders 

"I'M BREATHING MAX!" Chloe says 

"No Chloe you're not.....take a deep breathe in and out, do it" Max orders again

Chloe takes a breathe in and then out 

"Again please" 

Chloe does it a second time and still doesn't feel better 

"IT'S NOT WORKING MAX!" 

"Okay Chloe.....can you listen to me then so I can explain it better?" Max says 

"I can...." 

"Alright, you inspired me Chloe. When I was little that's all I wanted to do was take pictures and when I got famous I was proud of myself for doing what I love but job after job came in and I did my best to keep up with it but I was emotionally drained. I visited so many countries and states but I couldn't actually explore them I was forced to just focus on the job and then leave. Being in a small town like this makes me smile, I want to go sightseeing and do so many things the job I took at the school is going to be my last job. I have so much money I don't gotta worry about that but I am worried that my love for photography will never come back. When you're doing something you love so much it shouldn't get ruined but it did. I have no friends just acquaintances besides you Chloe....you mean a lot to me. I wanna....get to know you better and stuff and yeah....that's it....." Max rumbles on 

"Oh I....had no idea Max....." Chloe says feeling a bit better now that she's heard Max's side

"Well it's true being in a small town like this is a good thing....I honestly don't know if I want to leave Arcadia Bay is that bad?" Max asks 

Leaving Arcadia Bay was a dream of Chloe's and when she finally did it she couldn't be happier but now? Max doesn't want to leave....

"Not at all Max, I was born and raised here so I'll be honored to show you the sights." Chloe can't help but to smile after she said this 

"Good....I'll see you soon Chloe" Max can't help but to smile after she said this 

"Oh yeah you're job at the school is coming up soon isn't it?" 

"That it is....that it is....." Max says 

"Awesome.....you okay Max?" 

"Better now that I'm talking to you...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter ;-;


	11. The Start of Something Awesome!

Max really stayed inside her hotel for the upcoming days until her job at the school. Her professional account blown up since her announcement. She had to calm her mother down who was worried about her. Max tried to explain why she retired but her mother didn't understand so Max hung up on her. Their relationship is a bit sour, she really wants to get along with her mother but there's so much Max can take. Deep down she knows her mother is worried about her but she just.....doesn't understand where Max is coming from and tells her that her choice was the dumbest choice she's ever made. 

Speaking to Chloe as the days went by really made Max happy but nervous when the day finally arrives. Her last professional job to take some pictures at a placed called Blackwell Academy. Chloe apparently used to go to that school but got kicked out due to 'professional disagreement that the girls bathroom did deserve all that graffiti. Outside her hotel room Max looks outside and sees that today is a really nice day to take some photos so she pulls out her very first camera she ever got. It's old and outdated but Max don't care, she loves it and is finally free. 

"There's no way Max and I shared the exact same hotel...." Chloe says too herself. She had to do a double take just to make sure of it but yes Max is staying at the same hotel that Chloe was. She spent the last few days with Joyce really getting to know her. Joyce says that Chloe talks about Max like her Dad used to talk about her. Trying her best not to cry thinking about her deceased father Chloe knocks on Max's door. She doesn't have to wait long for the door to open and there she is. 

Max Caulfield retired photographer and she looks....fantastic. Max decided to put on some makeup and lipstick......for some reason. She's wearing shorts and a short sleeve pink Jane Doe shirt. She's also wearing a beanie...Chloe used to wear beanies. Why is Max wearing a beanie....it's hot outside, wait now Max just took the beanie off as soon as Chloe saw her. Chloe realizes she hasn't even said a single word yet, all she's doing is just staring at Max. Smiling at her like one does like a panting at a museum. 

"Are you okay Chloe?" Max asks in a worried tone 

"Yuptotallyletsgo" Chloe says and just walks off completely not even wanting Max to see the blush on her face. 

Since this is the first time the two of them are face to face there's some obvious nerves for both girls in this situation. Would this be considered a date? Chloe is just showing Max around the town she grew up at....do they want this to be a date? Chloe thinks Max is a literal goddess now that she gets to see her up close while Max on the other hand.... is unsure how she feels about Chloe but loved the reaction Chloe gave her. Max can't remember the last time she's actually been on a date but the constant 'Look but pretend you're not looking' from Chloe is really bosting Max's self confidence. 

The two girls just walk in complete silence while Chloe opens doors for Max earning a quiet 'Thank you Chloe' from Max. The town of Arcadia Bay is pretty short but is a bitch when it comes to traffic so Chloe and Max decide to just walk side by side almost brushing their hands together. Chloe breaks the silence by telling Max a funny story involving a stone and 2 birds which Chloe thinks is hillarous but Max doesn't laugh at. Chloe thinking she already ruined.....whatever this is silently berates herself but Max instead talks about her love for photography. Chloe gets lost rather quickly listening to Max she can't stop staring at the small girl. She has freckles all around her check and she just does this thing where puts her head threw her hair which Chloe NEEDS to see more of. 

Chloe does ask Max why she only brought such a tiny camera and not her equipment but Max reassures her that this tiny camera will do the job. She also said "Small things are magical' which Chloe wonders if she's talking about the camera or herself. 

After the two of them walk, talk, and laugh at each others jokes they go get ice-cream which Chloe insists on paying. Both getting 2 scoops of chocolate ice cream. Chloe and Max sit on a bench and now it's Max turn to really blush when she sees Chloe lick her ice cream. It's not a normal way to eat ice cream Chloe is really taking her time and is doing some rather amazing things with her tongue while she licks. Max's ice cream starts to melt on her hand due to Chloe doing.....that and Max almost gets caught twice for staring at Chloe. After the ice cream is eaten, Max had to throw away hers cause Chloe is an asshole the two girls walk towards the school. What Chloe did with her tongue was on purpose and she makes a mental note too show Max what her tongue can really do. If things go well between the both of them....which it is so far 

Max takes some pictures of the landscape but what she really wants to take pictures of is Chloe. She really wants to ask but her shyness creeps its way back to Max's mind....so yay on that part. 

Chloe talks about her love for baking and Max is confused when Chloe says she loves both ways of baking. Chloe really laughs at Max for not understanding which Max is a bit upset at so Chloe explains that one involves weed and the other food. After her laugh attack Chloe does apologize for laughing at Max which cheers her up just a little bit. 

The two of them are getting closer to the school and Chloe is a bit sad thinking Max is done spending time with her. When they finally arrive at the school however, it's the exact opposite. 

"Hey Chloe?" Max asks 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you wanna get something to eat after I'm done?" 

"Sure...." Chloe says not really catching on 

"Awesome it's a date!" Max happily says and walks on over to the school 

Chloe's going on a date with Max Caulfield.....this may or may not be the best day of Chloe's life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it....the end ;-;   
> It sadness me too that this fic is over....but I have alot more fics so like.....check them out if you want too :D if not das cool too....


End file.
